May the Sun Reveal
by Diary
Summary: "My name is Joseph Andrew Lasile, and I've been unjustly imprisoned by orders of the crown for a little over a year, now." Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kings.

* * *

"You had no right to do this."

"Perhaps, you're right," Thomasina answers. "But it is done."

"You knew."

She looks out the small window. "I saw them learn how to walk, and I carried them when they were too tired. I know who they are."

The sound of the closed door is her only response. She sighs, knowing it will take hours for the guards to deliver the food and discover her.

…

"What have you done?"

Yawning, Jack sits up, bewilderment crossing his face. "Mother?" Looking over, he sees Lucinda, standing in the corner, eyeing the Queen in fear.

"How could you do this?"

"I haven't done anything as of late," he reminds her, rubbing his eyes. "It's a natural consequence of being imprisoned."

"Jack," Lucinda says, gently, carefully making her way over, "there's- a recording on all the major news stations." Taking a shuddering breath, she says, "You d-don't have to be so sad, anymore. Joseph Lasile is alive."

As he tries to process that, he's vaguely aware of his mother striking her. When she raises her hand, again, he springs into action, grabbing her wrist. "Don't. Out of all us, she's the most innocent. Don't lay a hand on her."

Wrenching her hand away, she looks at him. "You will never see him, again."

"I've already mourned him enough," he answers. "Do your worst, your majesty."

She takes a deep breath, looks at him with angry eyes, and storms out, shutting the door behind her.

Carefully, Lucinda sits down on the bed, wrapping her eyes around him. "I saw a bit of it," she offers. "He didn't have any visible injuries, and he looked to be a healthy weight. His eyes were very sad when he spoke of you."

"What did he say?"

"He called for justice for you."

Scoffing, he shakes his head, moving away from her touch. "He always went through life with blinders."

"He _is_ alive."

"Not for long," Jack answers, sparing her a glance. "Thomasina is squeamish about committing murder; Mother should have assigned someone different and had him killed the first time. This time, his death will be very real and very excruciating."

"I don't think they know where he is," she offers, voice trembling.

"They will soon. If he were- if he was able to see clearly, he'd have made better use of his escape, never looking back." Sighing, he reaches over to gently rub the red mark on her face. "For what it's worth, I am sorry. All you wanted to do was make a good marriage for yourself and your family. I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"I forgive you," Lucinda answers, reaching up to rub her fingers against his. "I pray every night for us to be released. Perhaps, you could join me?"

"No," he answers, withdrawing his hand. "God will listen to you long before he'll listen to me."

…

"My name is Joseph Andrew Lasile, and I've been unjustly imprisoned by orders of the crown for a little over a year, now. Here's a picture of my gravestone," he says, holding two pictures, one identifying the cemetery and one the gravestone. "Prince Jonathan Benjamin holds my heart, and I held his. Now, like I was, he is being unjustly detained, along with his fiancée, Lucinda Marie Wolfsen."

Taking a breath, he continues, "I'm calling for a change. A change on a large scale. I don't care if that marks me as a traitor. Once, Jack and I broke into a private garden. That's the only law he and I broke together. When I was sixteen, I stole candy bar, and when I was twenty-two, I cheated on a test. I also have some traffic violations on my record. Oh, and I also stole the camera used to take these pictures."

"I don't know what laws Jack might have broken, but if he has, he has a right by trial. And then, there's Lucinda Wolfsen. Why is she being held? She was engaged to Jack, and what? If she was suspected of trying to overthrow Silas Benjamin, by Gilboan law, she, too, has a right to a trial."

…

"Hello, Shepherd," Jack says, quietly. He nods to the sleeping Lucinda. "Take her."

As the soldier carefully picks her up, he insists, "I need to get you to-"

"No," Jack says. "I'd rather die."

"Jack- sir," David hisses through gritted teeth, "I-"

"God has spoken to you, and he's spoken to me. If I die, I die. She's an innocent. Take her, and if you're sincere about opposing my father, try not to let him take Joseph's life."

David hesitates for a moment, and then, leaves.

…

"My name is Lucinda Wolfsen, and I was the unlucky one chosen by Prince Jack after his father threatened to disinherit him if he refused to take a bride." She takes a deep breath, blinking back her tears. "King Silas called Jack a hateful name on national television. He locked the prince and me in a room and said we wouldn't be free until I gave birth to a heir, which he intended to raise himself. I don't know what my ex-fiancé is or isn't guilty of, but I know that no father who did what he did can be a good king. I pray for Jack's safe release, for Joseph Lasile's continuing safety, and for Captain Shepherd's successful disposal of a tyrant."

….

"Miss," Thomasina says, worried at the sight of Michelle, still as slim as ever.

"God gives, and God takes away," Michelle answers, tightly. "You helped Jack's- whatever Lasile is escape; now, I'm going to help you."

"Captain Shepherd?"

"In true isolation, we discovered what we felt wasn't the love of two soulmates," Michelle answers as she trails through the hallways. "I'm thankful we found out before a legal ceremony could take place. I would still give my life for him."

Once outside, she leads Thomasina the edge of a forest. "This is where we part. I plan to contact my uncle; he's untrustworthy, but he wants my father overthrown just as much. Do as you will, Thomasina, but know Jack will kill you if he finds you. And," she finishes, "I don't care enough to protect you."

"The prince has escaped?"

"No," Michelle answers. "David tried, but my brother is reconciled to death. Attempting to save him would only be needlessly signing your own warrant."

Thomasina hesitates for a moment, and then, sighs. Leaning over, she kisses Michelle on the forehead and straightens the younger woman's coat. "God go with you, princess."

Walking away from the forest, she heads back to the castle.

…

"Thank you," Lucinda says as Joseph hands her a cup of tea.

"You can thank me by going to York," he says, not unkindly. "This war isn't one you're equipped for, Miss. I know you love Jack, but-"

"No," she answers. "I've never known him. You love him. I just don't want an innocent person, especially one who's shown kindness to me, to be mistreated. To be killed."

"Well, Jack isn't an innocent, if it makes you feel any better," Joseph says, softly, smiling wryly. "Lucinda, whether Jack is rescued or not is up to the people. You and I have done all we can. I'm going to wait, because if he dies, I'll go, too. I'll try to make him and I into martyrs as revenge for what Silas did. Please, don't do the same. Go and live your life. Be happy. It's the best revenge you can enact against them."

Wiping at her tears, she nods, and then, leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, Joseph. I'll pray for you both."

…

"Hello, Thomasina," Jack says, not looking up from the hard cot of the cell he was secretly transported to. "I remember you saying something about no longer loving me; I don't remember the exact words, but here's what I wish I'd said: That doesn't matter, because I've never loved you."

"I'll drag you out if I have to."

"I'll kill you if you try."

"Your sister was pregnant by Shepherd, but the baby was lost."

"I'm sure God will provide another."

"They no longer love one another."

"A pity," he comments, neutrally.

"Why?"

When she doesn't continue, he looks over. "Why what?"

"Why have you lost your will and strength?"

"Because I've realised I'm cursed," Jack answers, simply. "God put me here for unkind reasons. All I ever wanted was my father's love and his throne. I'll never receive either. So, I'm going to sit here until he decides to recall me. Perhaps, I'll be there waiting when you die. I've heard he doesn't take kindly to rapists."

She almost misses the importance of the last words, but they hit her before she can retort. "Not attempted."

"No," he answers. "Lucinda is about two months pregnant. I've been providing the blood for her monthly pads. I can only hope she terminates now that she's free. Does this change things, Thomasina?"

"Yes," she answers, grimly, withdrawing a knife and tossing it at his leg.

He loses unconsciousness before he can make it over to her.

She quickly begins dragging him, praying he doesn't lose too much blood.

…

Jack wakes up.

"Joseph will be here shortly," David says, sticking to the shadows. "Join Michelle and I."

"No, and just so you know, I lost any love I might have had for him before he even supposedly died."

"Fine," David agrees, tossing something.

Jack automatically catches it.

"It won't kill you, but it will put you in an irreversible coma. You have until sunrise. Your oath, or your ability to live.

"Does Lasile still love me?"

"He'll be an acceptable causality if he tries to oppose us. Him and Miss Wolfsen both."

Jack chuckles, twirling the vial in his hand. "If you go after them, you'll be no better than the king and queen. Someday, you'll end up in my father's position."

"You're unfit to rule, but you're still a prince," David answers. "My prince. We need you, but if we must, we'll try to go on without you. If they don't hinder us, of course, they'll be left alone, now and after Silas is removed."

"Leave," Jack says, tonelessly.

"Sunrise," David reminds him before complying.


End file.
